


Confusion

by b0o



Series: Hurt Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Confusion, Hurt Prompto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Violence, sad chocobros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: They knew it was a bad idea, but they went for it anyway and now everyone's favorite blond is hurt.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a couple other fics like this so I thought i'd share my idea on it as well.

They knew that they weren’t ready for the hunt, but the need for extra gil made them take it anyway. Besides, as Noctis reasoned with the group when the concern was brought forth, they could always just bail if it got to overwhelming. 

Gladio had scoffed at the idea, he was stronger than any nasty bug that came their way but said nothing as Ignis restocked their supplies of potions. It took the small group a while to get to the designated area and they had to stop at a haven before proceeding forward. 

After that they found their targets quickly, and soon they were swarmed by the enemy. Gladio grunted as he caught one of the creatures square in the middle, then swore when it still got up. These things were no joke and he looked around to see how the rest of the team was managing. 

Noctis was warping in and out of range with Ignis close behind him, he let out a breath when he saw a familiar flash of gold roll out of the way of an attack and he knew that the best way to get through the rest of these things would be to pair up. 

He started running towards the man when one of the beasts not only avoided his sword but managed to hit his arm. With a growl he killed the weird wasp monster and felt his mind become hazy, it didn’t feel like poison but whatever it was it worked fast. 

Prompto spotted the man clutching his head and raced over to him, “you ok?” He tried to place a hand on the man's shoulder and when it was pushed away he frowned, that had stung a little but a nearby buzzing had him pulling out his gun and shooting the oncoming attacker. 

When it fell dead he gave a small cheer of victory, a quick glance showed that they only needed to deal with two more of these things and then they could finally be done with this hunt. All thoughts stopped when a fierce pain shot through him, he could hear a scream and only faintly realized it was his own those making the sound. 

Looking down time seemed to freeze as he stared at the bloody sword that was sticking out of his chest and the realization that it was his blood that caused the sirens in his mind to go off. He wanted to scream but the only noise that came out was a strangled gasp, with a trembling hand he touched the sword as if to see if it was really there. 

The man wielding it withdrew his weapon and the blond fell, his mind was numb with pain and every instinct he had told him to escape. Flipping over so he was on his stomach Prompto gasped for air and put a hand to the wound, the other he used to try and pull himself away. 

However his body refused to coperate and he barely got an inch before a shadow loomed over him and with the last of his strength he turned over to look at his would be executioner. The tears, caused by both pain and the situation as a whole, and the dark spots that had gathered made it hard to see but Prompto would know that face anywhere. 

He let out more wet gasps and held out his hand, a silent plea for his lover to spare him. His response was for the great sword to be raised with clear intent and Prompto let his hand fall, it was only fitting that this would be how it ended. 

A muffled yell registered with Prompto and he saw a familiar dagger now sticking out of the Sheilds hand and the sword he was holding fell with a thud. Ignis and Noctis had heard the the bloodcurdling scream and both had been frozen at the sight that awaited them. Ignis had snapped out of it first and quickly crippled one of the bugs before yelling at Noctis to finish them off, he ran as fast as he could and silently cursed how separated the group had become in the battle. 

His breath had caught when Gladio raised his sword and with steeled determination he threw a dagger into the man's hand. Whatever guilt he would feel for the action was overshadowed by the sight of their blond laying in a pool of his own blood, so distracted was he that he barely had time to dodge as Gladio swung at him and it was with a shaky hand that he brought out the salts. 

The effect was immediate but there was no time to witness their effects as he dropped to his knees and placed both hands firmly over the blonde's chest. Noctis joined them soon after and he stared at the sight before him, the question of if Prompto was even still breathing was answered by the man letting out a small cough that brought with it globs of blood. 

“Noctis I need you to take off your jacket and place it over the wound, then you need to put pressure on it while I get the potions. Now Noct.” The way his voice rose at the last bit told just how on edge he was and Noctis nodded before stipping off his jacket and switching roles with his advisor. 

Immediately the blood seeped through the jacket and Noctis swallowed hard when it pooled around his hands, this was Prompto’s blood and it had no right staining the sand around them was his first thought. The haze that had been clouding Gladio’s mind lifted at the tone of Ignis’s voice and the memory of what he had done slammed into him, he stared at limp form and bile threatened to come forth. 

Ignis seemed to predict this and his voice cut through, “we don’t have time, switch with Noctis. Noctis, I need you to raise him up slightly to make sure he doesn’t drown in his own blood also keep him from moving to much.” Numbly the men did as they were told and Gladio felt his skin crawl at how the blood just didn’t seem to stop. 

Finally Ignis instructed Gladio to remove the jacket and his hands which the man did quickly. Ignis poured out two hi-potions over the wound and when he did Prompto jerked harshly and opened his eyes, a small part of Noctis wished the blond was still unconscious so he wouldn’t have to look at those fear ridden eyes but it was killed quickly. 

Ignis poured their remaining potions over the wound and cursed quietly at the injury still present. It wasn’t nearly as dire but it was still a problem and would need medical attention as soon as they could. Turning his attention elsewhere he felt his heart sink at at how Prompto kept jerking around as if he were a puppet being controlled by someone who couldn’t figure out the strings. 

As if sensing the eyes on him Prompto stared into Ignis’s, “‘ts cold Iggy.” Noctis sucked in a breath, just earlier they had all been moaning about the unrelenting heat. Ignis forced his face not to show his own distress as he nodded, “we’ll just have to make sure you're closer to the fire then.” 

Gladio’s head shot up, “are you saying we camp? We need to get to town now!” Prompto flinched and Noctis frowned, “don’t yell like that.” He could only imagine what was going through Prompto’s head at the moment but he did agree with Gladio on this one. 

Ignis felt his mask crack, “I want that more than anything, but the fact remains that it’s going to get dark soon and we are in no condition to fight any daemons.” Prompto could only fully grasp parts of the conversation and when he spoke it felt as if his mouth was full of cotton, “let's camp, ‘m fine.” 

All pairs of eyes turned towards him and at any other time he would feel embarrassed, now however he was losing the battle of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It will get shippier as it goes on. Also please like and review, it gives me strength and makes me grin like an idiot.


End file.
